


MC Really into 'Death Metal'

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [12]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "Hi!~Can you do the rfa+unknown reacting to mc who is really into death metal(listens to bands like carcass, nile, obituary) and goes to concerts(even stage dives and moshes).Thanks :)"A/N: Fun fact story time, I once T H R E W this girl into the dead center of the mosh pit i diDN’T MEAN TO BUT IT JUST HAPPENED OKAY





	MC Really into 'Death Metal'

*YOOSUNG:

-Your favourite band is in town!!!!!!

-You’ve been playing their music non-stop, because their concert is tomorrow!!

-You bought tickets the day they announced the tour, you’ve waited a LONG TIME FOR THIS

-So, since you’re excited, of course he goes with you!

-“I’ve gotta protect you from anybody who might hurt you there!”

\- Thanks Yoosungie

-You didn’t tell him that everyone was gonna be bigger than him

-And scarier looking than him

-……..You also didn’t mention that the concert was of a death metal band oops

-You look so cute!! And innocent!! You’re into THIS???

-Isn’t really judging you, but is upset that he can’t really protect you from these guys who are 7 feet taller than him

-Once the band starts to play, this boy is wide-eyed and confused

-Looking around, he can see everyone singing along, but, he can’t…understand…the words?

-He turns, about to ask if they’re even singing and he sees that you’re screaming right along with them

-“MC? How do you even…. I can’t…. understand the screaming, MC, I wanna like it too, heLP ME”  
  
*ZEN:

-I imagine Zen’s listened to a few death metal bands back in the day

-Motorcycle gang, leather wearing Zen, uunnnFFF

-He’d be willing to go with you to the concert though!!

-Dresses up in some of his old attire yeS

-Tries to keep you away from the mosh pit but you juST KEEP GETTING CLOSER???

-PRINCE(SS), NO

-He’s trying to hold you close so you don’t get too hurt, but are still being pushed around

-The moment the guy in front of you elbows your face, though??

-ZEN BECOMES THAT GUY WHO THROWS PUNCHES IN THE PIT

-“Prince(ss), can we just go listen to the music, I’d rather not see you get hurt again”  
  
*JAEHEE:

-Mc, this band poster is….interesting

-So she asks you about their music

-Needless to say, she was very taken back by these song titles

-They’re….brutal lmao now you’re getting it jaehee

-Not her type of music at all, but she’ll go to the concert with you because she knows how scary it can be to go alone

-Or so she thought

-Oh my god, you want to go into that big, violent ring of people??? Why???? because it’s fUN

-Goes with you, and honestly enjoys herself!

-TAKES OUT ALL OF HER PENT UP ANGER OVER JUMINS CAT PROJECTS ON THE POOR SOULS IN THE PIT, EVERYONES AFRAID OF THIS SMALL LADY THROWING OUT JUDO MOVES

-“Wow, MC, that was… actually really fun! I’m sorry I didn’t really pay attention to the music though…”  
  
*JUMIN:

-no

-You’re his Kitten, there’s no way you’re into this……noise

-Doesn’t understand the appeal, he can’t understand what they’re saying

-The instruments are too loud

-If you drag him to a concert with you somehow, there’s NO WAY you’ll get even REMOTELY CLOSE to the mosh pit

-Not only does he refuse to let you have fun near it, he also brought a ton of body guards so they took all of the hits from others

-Wore a suit and stuck out like a sore thumb

-Used earplugs the whole time, he didn’t enjoy himself, he was just there to make sure you’re safe

-can yoU IMAGINE JUMIN IN A LEATHER JACKET THOUGH JESUS CHRIST

-“MC, I respect your tastes, but I refuse to let you o to such a violent place alone.”  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-If you didn’t listen to your favourite band before, he does now

-He likes a variety of genres, death metal is on the list

-Really excited when he sees your favourite band’s playing nearby!

-Buys the tickets and immediately tackles you to the ground out of his own happiness thanks saeyoung

-Takes Saeran’s bracelets without asking him so he can try to “look the part”

-You know he’s got some sort of “metal” outfit in his cosplay closet

\- no saeyoung, not an actual metal outfit

-Pushes both of you to the front of the crowd, bouncing, and singing along

-Has to push you out of the way just so he can run up on stage to dive first come on, he has to make sure it’s safe for you to do it too???

-“MC, MY BACK REALLY HURTS BUT THIS WAS GREAT LET’S GO AGAIN! LET’S. GO. AGAIN!”  
  
*V:

-This music’s a little…odd

-Not his cup of tea, but hey, that’s okay

-Thinks it’s so cute that you look so innocent yet listen to such loud music!

-When you ask him to a concert, he agrees

-Stays quiet the whole time though because ????? He can’t sing along

-Tries really hard to convince you to stay out of the pit, and is successful

-But, he turns, and you’re gone????

-??? Why are you on the stage? How did you get there?

-frANTICALLY PUSHES HIS WAY TO THE FRONT OF THE STAGE SO HE CAN CATCH YOU WHEN YOU DIVE

-“MC, please! Don’t do that again! Who knows what would have happened!!”  
  
*SAERAN:

-He’s a bigger fan than you

-He’s the one who buys the tickets, despite him not liking the amount of people

-Honestly really turned on by your leather pants hoLY SHIT

-Breaks out the leather, spiky jacket

\- leather power couple

-Fine with the mosh pit, but gets angry when people bump into you

-like??? don’t touch his MC???

-You two can easily make it to the front of the stage because his Death Stare(tm)

-Cracks one of his rare smiles when you sees how happy you are singing along

-“I knew you were tough, but being into this type of stuff? That’s awesome. Hey, can you wear those pants more often?”


End file.
